


Dream world

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Out at night, Sweet, This sucks but what ever, byler, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: This is to short for a summary.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 19





	Dream world

**Author's Note:**

> Very ‘lil one shot. I don’t like it but maybe you will.

Will and Mike lay in the soft, sweet, cool grass. They stared up at the stars whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears. As they whispered the world seemed to stop. It was just them. Nothing else mattered now. Will felt safe as Mike wrapped his arms around him and pushed his face into Will’s hair. It was a freeing feeling. As they snuggled up to each other they could hear soft music playing in the background like they were in some sort of movie. It was as if Will had fallen into a dream world. The music got louder and worm colors swirled around them like silk. Will placed his hands on Mike's cheeks and kissed him. Mike grabbed Will's waist and pulled him in. It was the most overwhelming feeling Will had ever experienced. The music was getting quieter now and the colors were fading. Will was back on the grass and Mike had let go of his waist. Mike smiling, played with Will's hair. While he played he hummed the toon that had played as they kissed. Will blushed and smiled back. It was a love like no other. A love that would go on for forever.


End file.
